


This Diamond Ring

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Ryan gives Shane his ring back.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	This Diamond Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [chapscher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher) for the beta!
> 
> Fic and title from "[This Diamond Ring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7986GYuEIz4)" by Sammy Ambrose

Shane doesn’t cry. He simply goes back home, ring in his pocket, and gets on his laptop to go on ebay.com. He pulls the ring out, and puts it next to him, as a reference while he writes up the description.

Diamond/topaz silver engagement ring - genuine stones - men’s size 9 - never worn, excellent condition.

He thinks about what to list as its price. It had cost him quite a lot; he had it custom-made, of course. He thought it was really fitting that Ryan’s birthstone is yellow topaz, because its specific yellow hue symbolizes friendship, which he wanted to symbolize how their relationship had begun. Plus, there’s also the fact that Shane’s color is yellow, and, well...

Shane rubs a hand over his bearded chin. He mildly thinks of shaving it off, seeing as how he doesn’t have someone to teasingly offend with it anymore.

Maybe he should get a buzzcut. People do crazy shit to their hair after a breakup all the time, why should this be any different?

His mind supplies him with a sensory image of Ryan rubbing his closely-cropped hair over his scalp. He feels his heart clench and gets up from his desk. He walks a bit away, agitatedly running his hands through his hair.

He looks over again to his desk, where the ring is. It shines brightly under the lamplight, but it doesn’t spark anything in him anymore. It doesn’t mean anything anymore. That’s why he’s going to sell it, because  _ then _ it could mean something beautiful for someone else.

Shane goes back to sit at his chair and types in $100. He figures that’s a fair price for something so expensively unique, and he also decides to toggle the option for free shipping. This is the least he can do.

He hits “enter” and leans back in his chair. It’s up now on the ring listings on ebay.com.

He should’ve seen this coming. But he was so in love, and he’s still so in love, and he’s not going to cry, because this is stupid, he’s stupid, this is so stupid, that ring is stupid, and he’s  _ not _ going to cry–

Shane covers his face as he starts crying.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he repeats, hot tears running down his face.

He doesn’t notice a new email from ebay saying that someone’s interested in his ring.


End file.
